


Worldbuilding

by MJRoX



Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A tad bit on the world building, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: This is a bit on the world building of this universe because I wanted to write it down and get my thoughts straight.
Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938508





	1. The Secondary Genders

While writing the first story for the world, I figured I’d make the way the people within the world present differently then in some of the other stories. The way a person realises their second genre is unique for each person, but they share some similarities. For instance, most, if not all, of the alphas start the process in their sleep. The purpose of this is twofold, first, it helps them conserve energy and two it stops them from lashing out until an omega or beta can calm them down. 

In Conrad’s case this wasn’t really effective and it’ll likely be the same for many of the other magical creatures and mages in the world, especially in cases like this, when the individual doesn’t actually know that they are creatures/mages. 

The alphas usually present a year or two before their omegas. This is a carry over from the beginning of the world, as it started off as a way for them to be able to protect the omegas of a pack from invasion. In most of the more modern societies this feature doesn’t actually have any use, because there are homes, walls and gates to protect them from invaders. 

There are a few stereotypes within the society about the genders. In the kingdom we start off in not a lot of people actively enforce the stereotypes, though they subconsciously effect the way people act. The Captain of the Royal Guard, Rowans father, is an omega himself, despite the prevailing stereotypes. Officially the stereotypes in most societies are pretty similar to the ones in other stories. The omegas are seen as weak, and aren’t good for much other than caring for children and household chores while the alphas are meant to protect them. In other societies the omegas are put on the front lines in fights and stuff.

In terms of Omegas, I changed quite a bit. In this world they don’t have heats the way they typically do in stories like these. The heats act more like a period cycle, with the heat itself being the ovulation period. Most couples sync their sexual habits to the heat cycle though so they have more of a chance of pregnancy.


	2. A Bit on the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some facts on the Kingdom of Idrina, the main setting of the story.

The kingdom where the first bit of the story is set is called Idrina and the majority of the population are humans. The reason that there are so few creatures inside the kingdom is because many different races have their own settlements around the map. The ones ending up in human kingdoms have either been exiled or have been blessed into it by magic. 

Idrina has an alliance with the nearby mage settlement, Soren. Soren provides safe spaces for the people who become mages to learn to control their magic while Idrina provides them with protection and trade.   
The most commonly used building material is wood, though in areas that are exposed to fire the buildings are also made of stone. The castle, Castle Siegfried, is also made of stone, and it’s rather old. The Ross family has been leading the kingdom through peace and prosperity since its founding.

The society it’s self has a pyramid like social structure, like many medieval societies. At the top is the royalty and nobility. Like previously established the royal family are the Ross’s. At the moment the Ross family consists of James and Margaret Ross (the King and Queen), their daughters Lily, Scarlet and Faye and their son, Conrad. Bellow the Ross family are several Nobel families, the Valentine’s, the Winchester’s and the Williams being three of them.   
The family titles are passed to the oldest child of the noble families and to the oldest Alpha of the royal family, regardless of gender. 

Bellow the nobility are the people who work in the castle and in nobles homes. They are official citizens of Idrina and most of the time aren’t slaves. Amongst these people are the Blackthorn’s, Rowans family. The people are paid, though the amount varies depending on what kind of work the person does. The harder the job the higher the pay. 

Bellow this are the regular citizens, which make up a vast majority of the kingdoms population. They have many different occupations and live more mundane lives than the nobility. The regular citizens are more likely to have creature or mage blood, as they have always interacted more regularly.


	3. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff on some of the holidays.

People within this world celebrate various holidays throughout the year. The main ones reflect the harvest seasons, so there’s one in summer, spring, autumn and winter.

The main holiday in winter is Chaylixa, which is celebrated mainly by those who feel a connection to the element of water. It serves as a celebration of the loss of light, as a way to bring happiness and light into the new year. People celebrate by lightning candles and fires and decorate with winter trees. 

Also in winter is the holiday Mof, which commemorates the battles fought for peoples rights. As a result it’s associated with a challenge and an answer and the justice received. The day is celebrated through acts of daring and games of chance. 

The New Years Celebrations also link into celebrations of light and justice as it heralds in the new age.

In Spring the holiday Caemoeli is observed. It’s associated with temperance, harmony and eternity and its biggest celebrators are those connected to the earth element. It brings connections between people and celebrates the bringing of new life. 

Also in spring is Nund, a celebration of love and fertility.

In Summer the holiday Mouki represents the scorching heat and drought and the flames of victory that scorched the land many years ago. It’s celebrated differently across groups of people, but many would involve water in their festivities. 

In Autumn, Adadu is celebrated. It’s associated with terror and the dead. It celebrates the time of year where the world is slowly dying, life retreating into the coldness of death. Traditions include leaving food out for the dead, communicating with ancestors and dressing in costumes to confuse spirits.


	4. Lakia- the magic school

Soren has a school of magic located in its centre, which the people of the town and any magic folk found in Idrina attend. It’s called Lakia. 

The school has a house system, each house being a representation of one of the five elements. Fire (Dragon), Water (Kelpie) Earth(Gargoyle), Air (Thunderbird) and Spirit (Ghost). 

The uniform is just a robe in the colour of your house, Red for Dragon, Water for Kelpie, Green for Gargoyle, White for Thunderbird and purple for ghost.

It has various different classes, some of which are only accessible to those in older age groups, or only for certain houses.


End file.
